Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI
by Aien'I.N
Summary: Dunia berada di ambang kehancuran dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah dengan mengirim seorang Messiah menuju ke puncak menara AI untuk memperoleh pengampunan. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Hatsune Miku, menjadi seorang Messiah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? / AR dari cerita Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI
1. Messiah Selanjutnya

Artificial Intelligence atau AI didefinisikan sebagai kecerdasan buatan yang dalam waktu ke waktu akan terus berkembang atas kehendak manusia.

Hingga mungkin suatu hari nanti akan muncul era dimana kecerdasan buatan tersebut akan melebihi kecerdasan manusia.

Walau begitu, manusia masih saja melakukan penelitian untuk menciptakan kekuatan baru yang dapat melampaui kekuasaan Tuhan, kekuatan yang melampaui akal manusia.

Serakah, memang.

Apa yang mereka capai bukannya membuat mereka puas tetapi malah membuat mereka haus akan kekuatan.

Mereka menginginkan kekuatan lebih.

Mereka masih menginginkan lebih.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, apa yang mereka lakukan tersebut sama saja dengan mengejek Tuhan.

Mencari kekuatan yang dapat melampaui-Nya.

Melampaui-Nya?

Setelah Tuhan memberikan mereka pengetahuan dan kekuatan, mereka malah menggunakan semua itu untuk menyaingi kekuatan-Nya.

Tentu saja kemarahan Tuhan tidak dapat dihindari.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, manusia menerima murka-Nya.

Semua komponen penyusun dunia disegel dalam sebuah Menara.

Sedikit demi sedikit manusia mulai menyadari perubahan pada dunia. Perlahan, peradaban mulai menemui kehancuran.

Hal ini tidak dapat dihindari. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan memohon ampun kepada Tuhan.

Saat itulah seseorang yang disebut 'Messiah' menaiki menara dengan harapan dapat memperoleh ampunan dari-Nya.

Setelah menerima ampunan, 'Messiah' mengambil 'Blessed Light' dari sembilan komponen untuk menyalakan api kehidupan di atas altar kemudian meraihnya untuk memperpanjang kehidupan peradaban.

Tetapi, untuk memperpanjang kehidupan peradaban diperlukan api dari altar yang hanya akan tercipta setiap 15 tahun sekali.

Dalam kurun waktu itu, dunia akan selamat dari kehancuran hingga…

…dunia harus memilih 'Messiah' selanjutnya.

.

.

.

-Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI-

Hitoshizuku-P x YamaΔ

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Cerita versi saya sendiri…

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun lalu di 'Desa Pemuda', penduduk yang mengira diri mereka dapat menentang Tuhan diberi 'Hukuman Ilahi' kemudian dibunuh.

Penghakiman ilahi telah mengeksekusi para manusia sombong dan bodoh yang berpikir mereka dapat menggantikan Tuhan.

Saat itu Miku masih sangat muda, dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun dan hanya bisa melihat orangtuanya terbunuh dihadapannya, melihat mereka mati dalam penyiksaan.

Bukan hanya Miku, anak-anak lain yang tinggal di desa itu juga mengalami hal serupa.

Mereka sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu, melawan sebisa mereka.

Tapi tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan, mereka tidak dapat menghentikan kekuasaan Tuhan, tidak dapat menghentikan kemurkaan-Nya.

Akibat kejadian itu, peradaban menjadi porak poranda. Hanya perasaan sakit yang tersisa hingga mereka tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Mereka hanyalah anak kecil. Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

Miku hanya bisa terduduk dalam kehampaan, perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya sungguh menyiksa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan apapun.

Hingga seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

Awalnya Miku tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu bisa tersenyum ditengah kehancuran begitu. Kemudian dia melihat sosok lain dibelakang pemuda itu dengan senyum yang sama, mereka mengulurkan tangan mereka.

Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan berseru,

"Dalam sakit dan sehat, kita berbagi kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit"

Melihat senyum mereka membuat Miku mengerti bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

Menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda dengan mata berair, dia berusaha tersenyum.

Air mata tersebut menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia memiliki orang lain disisinya saat dia tidak tau harus bertumpu pada siapa.

Senyuman itu menunjukan bahwa dia akan berusaha menghadapinya dengan senyuman di wajah, meninggalkan kesedihan dan perasaan sakit yang menyengat hatinya.

Dengan kedua tangan mereka yang menyatu, itu adalah awal dari persahabatan mereka.

Mereka akan berusaha menghadapi dunia bersama dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, saling membantu dalam keadaan apapun.

Sesuai dengan slogan yang sejak saat itu akan mereka pegang sebagai pengikat persahabatan mereka,

…dalam keadaan apapun kau tidak perlu menghadapinya sendiri. Kau hanya perlu mencari orang lain yang dapat mengulurkan tangannya untukmu dan menghadapi dunia bersamamu.

Seolah dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, Miku merasakan hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan.

Dia mengerti makna dari kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu dan kata-kata itu seolah menjadi kekuatan baru baginya. Kekuatan yang dapat mendorongnya untuk menghadapi dunia walau kelihatannya mustahil.

Mereka kemudian merangkul Miku dalam kehangatan.

Pada hari itu Miku telah menetapkan tujuan hidupnya. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, dia ingin suatu saat dapat mencapai puncak menara dan memperoleh ampunan sesungguhnya agar dia bisa menjalani hari yang tersisa dalam hidupnya bersama mereka tanpa rasa takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Miku yang dulu hanyalah gadis kecil lemah sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik dengan pribadi yang kuat.

Mengambil alih profesi ibunya yang dulu bekerja sebagai tukang jahit, dia kini memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang dapat menopang hidupnya.

Tukang jahit juga sangat dibutuhkan di desa terutama untuk para gadis remaja yang ingin tampil dengan pakaian menawan apalagi karena mereka sudah memasuki masa kedewasaan.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba tampil menarik di depan lawan jenis, kan. Berkat itu Miku dapat bertahan hidup, tapi mengerjakan semuanya sendiri menjadi masalah tersendiri baginya, semua pakaian itu seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Hari ini pun dia belum bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk padahal tenggat waktunya sudah hampir tiba.

Memilih untuk istirahat sejenak, Miku pergi mengunjungi toko roti tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Bel bergemerincing saat pintu terbuka, semerbak harum roti memasuki indra penciuman, membuat perutnya bergemuruh meminta makan.

Tentu saja, karena harus menyelesaikan semua jahitan itulah dia bangun sebelum fajar, bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapan. Saat matahari sudah berada di puncak langit pun dia masih belum makan apapun.

Mungkin karena itulah perutnya terasa agak sakit sekarang.

Menyapa dua teman baiknya sambil menghampiri beberapa meja. Mata Miku langsung terpaku pada roti hangat yang tersusun di atasnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Miku. Mereka baru keluar dari pemanggang." Ia, gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu meletakkan roti lainnya yang baru selesai dipanggang.

"Apa yang baru?" Bingung menentukan pilihannya, Miku meminta rekomendasi dari teman baiknya itu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ia melirik ke arah adiknya kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau roti buatan Mayu?"

Miku menggigit sepotong roti yang ditawarkan Ia untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Waahh enakk. Kalau begitu aku mau beberapa yang ini." Miku kembali melihat roti lainnya yang diletakkan di sekitar toko. "Sepertinya Mayu sekarang sudah bisa menandingimu."

Mendengar pujian Miku, Mayu yang berdiri di belakang kasir segera memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau dengar itu kak?" Dia menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum puas.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu menyombongkan diri nona kecil. Sekarang kembali ke belakang kasir."

Mayu langsung menurut.

Melihat Ia dan Mayu bersama seolah memancarkan aura hangat di sekitar mereka.

Ikatan kakak beradik itu begitu kuat, Miku selalu tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka. Ia adalah kakak yang baik bagi Mayu, hanya dengan melihat mereka pun semua orang pasti mengetahuinya.

Setelah memilih beberapa potong roti lagi, Miku beranjak menuju kasir.

Senyuman ceria Mayu masih melekat di wajahnya. Miku sangat senang, dia tidak peduli jika harus mengunjungi toko itu tiap hari walau hanya untuk membeli sepotong roti karena dia ingin melihat senyuman gadis itu setiap harinya.

"Terima kasih Kak Miku. Kau akan datang lagi untuk main kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kau sibuk bisa saja lain kali." Ia menyahut, beranjak ke sisi Mayu sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Benarkan Mayu? Kita tidak boleh membuat Miku menunda pekerjaannya."

Mayu jadi agak sedih tapi Miku segera membuat senyumannya kembali merekah.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Tenang saja, tidak akan terlalu lama kok."

Bunyi gemerincing mengiringi kepergiannya, dia melambai untuk terakhir kali sebelum menapaki jalan bebatuan.

.

.

"Mungkin aku bisa membeli dua botol susu untuk persediaan."

Dia bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan menuju peternakan si kembar di tepi desa.

Menapaki jalan yang sama, si kembar Kagamine tampak semangat mengurus peternakan yang ditinggalkan orangtua mereka.

Tidak seperti Ia dan Mayu yang tampak akur. Si kembar ini lebih sering berdebat mengenai beberapa hal kecil tapi mungkin itulah cara mereka untuk bisa lebih akur.

Kadang beberapa orang mempunyai cara mereka sendiri, kan.

Memasuki peternakan, Miku berjalan di rerumputan menghampiri sang adik, Kagamine Len yang sedang membawa satu ember penuh susu sapi.

"Hei Len." Len meletakkan ember itu sejenak kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Miku. Tak jauh dari tempat Len, Rin yang baru saja keluar dari gudang penyimpanan berjalan menghampiri Miku sambil membawa dua botol susu.

"Miku…" Miku balas melambai pada Rin dan Len.

"Ini bagianmu." Rin muncul dari balik punggung Len sambil mengangkat dua botol susu ditangannya, mengejutkan Len.

"Waahh terima kasih." Meletakkan dua botol itu di dalam keranjang roti yang Ia berikan tadi, Miku menyerahkan dua potong roti pada mereka.

"Err kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Len merasa tidak nyaman apabila harus menerima roti dari seorang gadis, terlebih lagi gadis yang disukainya.

"Ini pemberianku, lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mengunjungi kalian."

"Seharusnya kami yang lebih sering mengunjungimu." Rin mengambil dua potong roti itu dari tangan Miku. "Tapi terima kasih, Miku." Serunya, melambaikan roti itu diudara.

"Lain kali kami yang akan memberimu." Len menyeringai lebar.

"Aku nantikan itu. Sampai jumpa…oh dan terima kasih juga untuk ini." Menunjuk botol di keranjangnya. Miku kemudian beranjak pergi. Dibelakangnya, si kembar Kagamine berdiri bersebelahan melambaikan kedua tangan mereka di udara.

Lucu sekali, terakhir Miku ingat mereka hanyalah dua anak kecil yang suka bermain di padang rumput.

Tetapi melihat mereka sekarang—Miku berbalik untuk terakhir kali, melihat Rin dan Len telah kembali bekerja— mereka adalah dua remaja pekerja keras yang mulai beranjak dewasa.

Angin bertiup lembut menerpa kulitnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar melewati gereja.

Di pertengahan jalan dia melewati kerumunan orang sedang menonton pertunjukan jalanan. Dia menerobos kerumunan untuk dapat melihat jelas. Dua orang yang sedang tampil itu membuat senyumnya merekah, mereka adalah teman baiknya.

Sang penari, Luka Megurine menari mengiringi alunan syair yang disenandungkan Gumi Megpoid sang penyair. Suara Gumi yang merdu dipadukan dengan gerakan indah Luka seolah menjadi oasis di tempat gersang itu, menjadi satu-satunya hiburan disana.

Miku sangat ingin menyapa mereka berdua tetapi tampaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat melihat mereka baru saja memulai pertunjukan sementara Miku harus bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertunjukan jalanan, Miku melihat bangunan megah berdiri di pusat desa.

Melihat gereja megah itu dapat dibangun di tengah kehancuran merupakan suatu keajaiban, keajaiban yang dibuat oleh seorang temannya. Miku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar.

Seorang pria bersurai ungu dengan kucir rendah yang duduk di kursi barisan depan menarik perhatiannya.

Berjalan perlahan menghampiri pria itu, dia kemudian duduk disampingnya. Mozaik yang terpajang di bagian depan gereja membuatnya terpana.

"Itu adalah menara AI yang berada jauh di perbukitan."

Benar, itu adalah menara yang menyimpan 'blessing' dari Tuhan. Tempat itulah yang ingin ditujunya, entah bagaimana dia harus menyampaikan permohonannya kepada Tuhan.

"Apa benar Tuhan akan mengampuni kita jika kita pergi kesana." Gakupo melirik Miku kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Yang aku tau, tempat itu penuh dengan penderitaan. Hanya orang terpilih dan rekannya yang dapat pergi kesana." Gakupo melirik Miku. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Miku masih mengagumi menara itu.

Memandangi menara AI membuat Miku teringat pada masa lalunya ketika dia pertama kali menetapkan tujuannya untuk mencapai puncak menara dan menyelamatkan semua orang. Tapi benarkah semuanya bisa selamat?

"Miku, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tepukan pada pundak membangunkan Miku dari lamunannya.

"Pekerjaan—"

"Aaa benar juga. Aku pergi dulu." Miku segera bangkit dari posisi duduk.

Setelah melirik mozaik itu untuk terakhir kali, dia berlari meninggalkan gereja.

Gakupo melihat gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada mozaik dan untuk kesekian kalinya berharap agar permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Kumohon siapapun selain dia." Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

Tanpa mengetahui apapun mengenai arti 'blessing' yang sesungguhnya, Miku berlari dengan senyum di wajah seraya memanjatkan permohonan berulang kali agar dia terpilih menjadi 'Messiah' selanjutnya.

Miku sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sang 'Messiah' apabila berhasil mencapai puncak menara, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Walau begitu, dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi 'Messiah'. Bukankah itu merupakan suatu kehormatan? Menjadi orang terpilih artinya semua orang bergantung padanya dan dia bisa mengembalikan dunia jadi damai seperti semula.

Melewati kantor pusat desa, dari jendela depan tampak sosok bersurai biru memandangi jalanan yang baru saja dilalui gadis itu.

Dia adalah orang yang dihormati, sosoknya lah yang berhasil membawa para pemuda yang tersisa di desa menuju revolusi walau itu tidak dapat mengubah keadaan dunia. Setidaknya, mereka berhasil membangun kembali desa dan melanjutkan hidup.

Dibelakang pemuda itu, seorang ksatria wanita bersandar pada tembok menunggu jawaban sang ketua, sementara orang yang dimaksud tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Ini adalah keputusan yang berat.

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu sejak 'Messiah' terakhir menaiki menara dan menghilang tanpa jejak, artinya 'Messiah' selanjutnya akan segera dipilih.

Ksatria wanita itu, Meiko bermaksud memberi kabar dari kerajaan bahwa 'Messiah' selanjutnya yang akan dipilih adalah seseorang dari desa mereka.

Tentu saja sebagai ketua, sebagai pimpinan desa, Kaito mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada 'Messiah' itu setelah mencapai menara. Membiarkan mereka terpilih sama saja dengan mengorbankan mereka, membuat mereka menanggung beban berat di pundak.

Pertanyaan Meiko membuatnya resah,

" _Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka terpilih?"_

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh disisi lain desa, suara ketukan membuat Miku menghentikan langkahnya. Dia baru saja mencapai rumah dan akan beranjak menuju dapur menyiapkan makan siang tapi sepertinya itu harus ditunda dulu.

Setelah Miku membuka daun pintu, tampak seorang ksatria berpakaian rapi berdiri di depan pintu memegang sebuah amplop, ksatria tersebut menunduk hormat kemudian menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Miku pun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya melemparkan senyuman saat si ksatria menunduk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Setelah menutup pintu dia beranjak menuju dapur sambil membolak balikan amplop ditangannya. Stempel merah pada bagian depan amplop menunjukan bahwa surat tersebut dikirim dari kerajaan.

Merasa penasaran, Miku segera merobek bagian atas amplop dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi pernyataan dari kerajaan.

Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis disana, kertas tersebut merosot dari genggamannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat itu tetapi sebuah senyuman segera terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

Dia, Hatsune Miku telah dipilih sebagai 'Messiah' terhormat selanjutnya.


	2. Dukungan dari Mereka

Dia, Hatsune Miku telah dipilih sebagai 'Messiah' terhormat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

-Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI-

Hitoshizuku-P x YamaΔ

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Cerita versi saya sendiri…

.

.

.

Miku membaca surat itu berkali-kali, tidak percaya melihat namanya sendiri tertulis disana. Dia kemudian berdiri, mendekap surat itu erat sambil berlonjak gembira.

"Aku harus memberitahu mereka tentang ini." Masih menggenggam surat itu di tangan, dia segera berlari menuju pintu, kemudian menyusuri jalan menuju kantor Kaito si pimpinan desa.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajah, Miku menyapa beberapa penduduk yang ditemuinya. Dia berlari dengan semangat hingga mencapai kantor pusat desa, setibanya disana, dia segera menuju ruangan Kaito.

Dia langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, mengejutkan tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Menyadari siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Kaito langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Oo~ Miku-chan. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Miku yang tertutup Meiko.

"Tolong ketuk terlebih dahulu Miku-chan." Meiko menghela nafas kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok di belakangnya. Memberikan ruang kepada Kaito agar dapat bertatap muka dengan Miku.

"Maafkan aku Kaito-nii, Meiko-nee, dan umm ohh ksatria yang tadi.." Seru Miku dengan lugunya.

"Ahaha…" Kaito terkekeh mendengar panggilan Miku pada si ksatria. Sementara ksatria yang dimaksud tampak menggerutu.

"Namanya Kiyoteru, Miku-chan." Meiko membenarkan sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian tawa mereka berhenti.

"Tunggu. Ksatria tadi?" Kaito bertanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

.

.

.

"Ah benar juga." Miku memecah keheningan, dia berjalan mendekati Kaito kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sudah kumal bekas genggamannya.

Kaito mengambil amplop itu dan bermaksud memeriksa isinya tetapi amplop itu langsung jatuh dari tangannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Miku selanjutnya. "Aku terpilih sebagai Messiah selanjutnya." Seru Miku sambil berlonjak gembira tanpa menyadari ekspresi aneh di wajah Kaito.

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Miku sementara Meiko menatapnya dengan ekspresi suram.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dari teman-temannya, Miku mengerutkan dahi seraya bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa Miku-chan. Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, apa kau tau itu?" Kaito memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, Miku melihat senyuman pemuda itu tampak aneh tapi dia hanya mengabaikannya.

"Benarkah? Aku memang bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Tapi saat melihat pria ini…" Miku menatap Kiyoteru, kemudian kembali menatap Kaito. "…kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu."

Kaito menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kurasa kali ini kau berhasil membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak."

"Ehehe…benar, kan. Aku sangat bersemangat setelah mengetahui ini, untunglah Meiko-nee juga ada disini." Miku menoleh ke arah Meiko, wajah suram ksatria wanita itu sudah kembali cerah. Meiko tersenyum hangat menanggapi sengiran Miku.

"Hmm..kau sudah menantikan ini, kan." Meiko menanggapi. Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku juga akan memberitahu yang lainnya." Serunya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Mungkin mereka juga akan senang mendengarnya." Melihat cengiran Meiko membuat mata Miku berbinar. Kaito menyerahkan kembali surat itu, Miku langsung menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah janji akan mengunjungi Mayu." Dengan senyum lebar di wajah, Miku keluar dari ruangan kemudian menutup pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

Miku menyusuri jalan menuju tempat Gakupo. Lonceng gereja berdentang bersamaan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Miku yang terpana mendengar syair indah yang dipanjatkan Gumi di atas altar.

Di kursi barisan depan, tampak Gakupo menutup mata seraya menikmati alunan syair tersebut. Miku menghampirinya.

Melihat Miku duduk di samping Gakupo, Gumi menghentikan senandungnya kemudian menuruni altar menuju tempat duduk barisan depan.

"Miku-chan" Serunya seraya merentangkan tangan, menghampiri Miku.

"Gumi" Miku merangkul Gumi erat. Mereka kemudian tertawa, membuat Gakupo membuka mata dengan raut kesal di wajah.

"Setidaknya lakukan keributan di luar, padahal beberapa waktu lalu aku masih menikmati syair indah Gumi." Melepaskan pelukannya dari Gumi, Miku menoleh pada Gakupo lalu menyeringai.

"Maaf Gakupo, aku hanya sedang senang saja." Melihat senyuman gadis itu membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Tenang saja, aku cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin kan aku marah padamu." Gakupo berdiri kemudian menepuk kepala Miku pelan.

"Oh ya, Miku-chan. Apa kau melihat pertunjukan jalanan tadi?" Seru Gumi bersemangat, Miku menggeleng.

"Maaf Gumi, tadi aku sedang buru-buru. Yah, walau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya juga. Mungkin malam ini." Gumi menatapnya bingung. "Seharusnya tadi aku menonton pertunjukan itu saja." Seru Miku frustasi.

"Tenanglah Miku-chan, masih ada besok hari, kan?" Gumi menepuk pundak Miku, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa besok kau akan tampil lagi?"

"Emm sepertinya tidak. Aku baru ingat akan menemani Kagamine ke pasar di kota sebelah. Bagaimana kalau lusa?" Gumi menyarankan, Miku tampak kaget mendengar kata 'lusa'. Dia baru ingat alasannya datang ke tempat ini. Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat pertunjukanmu lagi." Gumi dan Gakupo tersentak mendengar pengakuan Miku.

"Tapi…kenapa?" Gumi berteriak panik sedangkan Gakupo menatapnya dengan khawatir, Miku segera memperlihatkan surat yang tadi diterimanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Pagi tadi surat ini diantar ke rumahku oleh seorang ksatria kerajaan. Aku… sudah terpilih menjadi Messiah selanjutnya." Serunya gembira. Melihat surat itu, mata Gumi langsung berbinar.

"Wahh hebat, Miku-chan hebat. Kau akan menjadi penyelamat dunia." Gumi memegang kedua tangan Miku, mereka berdua kemudian berlonjak gembira. Pandangan mereka beralih pada Gakupo.

Melihat ekspresi suram di wajah Gakupo, Gumi segera menghampirinya kemudian memukul pundaknya dengan keras, mengagetkan pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

Dengan mulut melongo, pemuda itu menatap Gumi, pupilnya membesar terjebak antara terkejut dan bingung menerima berita itu secara tiba-tiba. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"A..ah, aku sangat terkejut, Miku-chan. Apa kau benar-benar terpilih sebagai Messiah selanjutnya?" Seru Gakupo tak percaya.

Miku menyeringai lebar. "Hmm.." Gakupo melirik surat di tangan Miku, kemudian ekspresinya berubah senang.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus." Seru pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar di wajah, Gumi mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukan perjalanan?"

Miku memeriksa isi surat itu sekali lagi, kemudian memegangnya di hadapan Gakupo, menunjuk sederet huruf bertuliskan lusa.

"Karena itulah, aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat pertunjukan itu…Tidak. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat kalian juga. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada para Messiah sebelumnya setelah mencapai menara, tapi—"

"Kau pasti akan kembali!" Gumi sekali lagi meraih tangan Miku, memegangnya erat. Pupil Miku membesar mendengar kata-kata Gumi. "Kau harus kembali pada kami." Serunya dengan nada lebih pelan, suaranya terdengar gemetar karena menahan tangis.

"Benar Miku-chan. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan selamat tinggal pada kami, katakanlah sampai jumpa, seperti biasanya." Gakupo meyakinkan dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Hmm." Miku membulatkan tekad. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seperti seorang petarung.

Gumi menyeka sedikit air mata di wajahnya kemudian tersenyum lebar melihat semangat sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Gakupo…juga Gumi." Gumi mengangguk. Sementara Gakupo meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya." Serunya. Dia berlari menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Gumi berteriak dari jauh.

"Mereka pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Membalikkan badannya, Miku kemudian melambaikan tangan, melihat senyum dua sahabatnya sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu.

.

.

.

Beranjak menuju toko roti IA dan Mayu, gemerincing lonceng berbunyi saat Miku memasuki toko. Seperti biasa, senyum manis Mayu menyambutnya bersama dengan seringai IA.

"Miku-chan." Miku menoleh pada satu orang lagi yang berada di toko itu.

"Ah Luka-nee." Luka tersenyum ramah menyambut senyum lebar Miku.

"Kalau merepotkanmu, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mayu." Seru IA dengan wajah khawatir, Mayu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Miku menoleh pada Mayu sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada hal yang harus aku beritahukan." Luka mengalihkan perhatian dari beberapa potong roti di hadapannya, menatap Miku dengan penasaran.

"Apa itu? Apa kau perlu bantuan kami? Kami akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Seru IA bersemangat, Mayu menoleh pada IA kemudian pada Miku lalu mengangguk setuju. Miku menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Ehehe" Melemparkan senyum terbaiknya. Miku berseru dengan gembira. "Aku terpilih menjadi Messiah selanjutnya." Membuat tiga orang di ruangan itu tercengang.

Luka melepaskan keranjang yang dipegangnya kemudian memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Hwaaa benarkahh?" IA berseru takjub sementara Mayu sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk Miku dari samping.

Setelah Luka dan Mayu melepas pelukan mereka, IA menepuk pundak Miku pelan.

"Lakukanlah dengan baik Miku. Jangan mengecewakan kami." Serunya menyemangati. Miku mengangguk cepat, matanya berbinar melihat reaksi dari tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu yang lainnya?" Tanya Luka kemudian, menarik perhatian Miku.

"Ah aku belum memberi tau Rin-chan dan Len-kun." Sahut gadis itu setelah berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan memberitahu mereka setelah ini." Lanjutnya. Luka mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar." Setelah membayar beberapa potong roti, Luka berjalan menuju pintu seraya mengisyaratkan kepada Miku untuk mengikutinya, Miku menatapnya bingung. "Aku juga akan mengunjungi mereka, akan lebih baik jika kita pergi bersama, iya kan?" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Miku dengan senyum lebar di wajah. Suara gemerincing lonceng kemudian terdengar.

Miku berjalan mundur seraya melambaikan tangan pada kakak beradik yang berdiri di depan toko mereka,

"Miku! Kau harus berhasil!." Sang kakak berteriak dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berusaha!" Miku membalas lambaian tangan IA.

"Miku-nee, sampai jumpa! Kau harus kembali, pastikan kau akan kembali!" Miku mendengar Mayu berteriak sebelum sosok mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Miku membalikkan badannya.

Entah kenapa raut wajah Miku berubah sedih, Luka menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap Miku dengan khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan soal menara itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian, kalian adalah sahabat yang paling berharga bagiku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu." Tubuhnya tampak gemetar, dia menatap Luka, memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Sekali lagi Luka memeluknya erat.

"Ano ne, Luka-nee, sebenarnya aku agak takut. Aku takut menghadapi apa yang terjadi setelah aku berhasil menunaikan tugasku sebagai Messiah." Luka tersentak, tanpa sadar, bulir air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya, dia memeluk Miku lebih erat.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja, bahkan semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Pikirkanlah itu, Miku. Kau akan menyelamatkan dunia, kau akan menyelamatkan semua orang. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Air mata Miku menetes mendengar kata-kata Luka.

"Tapi—"

"Hanya, jangan berhenti percaya. Jika kau dalam masalah, kami akan membantumu. Kami selalu melakukannya, benarkan?" Luka melepaskan pelukannya, membungkuk sedikit untuk menyeka air mata Miku.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Aku memang aneh." Luka mengerutkan dahinya. "Memikirkan hal semacam itu, aku cuma bisa membuat Luka-nee khawatir." Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wajar saja jika kau merasa cemas karena kau akan menunaikan tugas yang berat. Tapi, aku tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan kecemasanmu itu." Luka menyeringai, Miku menengadahkan kepala sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa tujuan kita?" Luka berjalan mendahului Miku, sementara gadis bersurai _teal_ itu masih kebingungan memahami perkataan Luka tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengesampingkan itu kemudian menyusul Luka yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan rumah si kembar Kagamine, Miku kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, sang adik, Kagamine Len membukakan pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Miku-chan." Len baru akan memeluk Miku tetapi di belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari dengan cepat, lalu dia merasakan dorongan kuat pada bahu kirinya bersamaan dengan sosok gadis pirang—Kagamine Rin berlari melewatinya sebelum merangkul Miku dalam pelukan.

"Kalian akrab seperti biasanya ya." Luka berkomentar, mengabaikan wajah masam yang ditunjukkan Len saat pemuda itu mendarat di lantai kayu dengan posisi aneh. Rin hanya cekikikan, tanpa sengaja tangannya memegang saku pada dress selutut yang dikenakan Miku.

"Apa ini?" Gadis pirang itu menatap Miku dengan bingung.

"Oh." Miku mengambil amplop dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Rin.

Merasa penasaran dengan isi amplop itu, Len beranjak dari posisi rebahan, mengintip dari balik pundak Rin, sementara sang kakak mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut kemudian membacanya tanpa bersuara.

Si kembar Kagamine kemudian menatap Miku, menyipitkan mata mereka. Miku bergidik. Dia berpikir mungkin dua sahabatnya ini tidak mau mendukungnya atau semacamnya, pikiran buruk mulai merasuki otak Miku.

Luka menatap Miku dengan prihatin. Dia kemudian menoleh pada si kembar Kagamine, mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian dua remaja pirang itu tetapi apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya membuat Luka melongo.

"Miku… kau hebat!" Si kembar Kagamine berseru berbarengan seraya memeluk Miku dengan erat, membuat Miku terkejut.

"Kau adalah seorang Messiah…." Seru Rin lagi.

"….Miku akan menyelamatkan dunia. Kau sangat hebat!" Len meneruskan.

Luka menghela nafas lega. Miku melirik Luka sejenak, melihat wanita itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya tersenyum hangat.

Senyum Miku mengembang.

Dia sangat senang. Semua sahabatnya menerima kabar ini dengan baik, ini membuatnya ingin berusaha lebih keras. Dia akan berusaha lebih keras untuk dunia ini, juga untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lakukanlah yang terbaik."_ Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Len tadi menggema dalam otaknya berulang kali hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia mulai berlari lebih cepat.

Setelah berpamitan dengan si kembar Kagamine, dia berpisah dengan Luka di persimpangan. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Luka memeluknya erat kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyum kecil di wajah.

" _Raihlah tangan kami jika kau memerlukan."_

Miku menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

" _Maka tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."_

.

.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian berlari dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya, mengunci pintu lalu bersandar pada daun pintu. Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis.

Dia meringkuk di depan pintu, memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajah disana. Tiba-tiba terdengar dentaman kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menoleh pada ruang kerjanya. Perlahan, dia berjalan menuju ruangan itu kemudian mengintip melalui celah pintu. Beberapa benda merah kecil di atas meja membuatnya terpaku.

Miku menghampiri meja itu dan mengamati benda asing di atasnya. Dia menatapnya takjub, benda itu adalah sebuah batu permata berbentuk oval dengan warna merah yang indah. Miku memeriksa ruangan itu kemudian keluar untuk memeriksa ruangan lainnya sebelum kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Siapa yang meletakannya disini?" Dia bergumam penuh penasaran.

Mengabaikan asal usul batu permata itu, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya seraya kakinya melangkah menuju bagian belakang meja kerja, membawa semua batu permata itu bersamanya.

Miku bekerja semalaman. Selama dua malam dia bekerja keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya serta mencoba membuat sesuatu dari semua batu itu. Tanpa sadar, cahaya mentari pagi bersama dengan kicau burung membangunkannya. Akibat kelelahan, dia tertidur cukup lama bahkan sampai melupakan hari keberangkatannya menuju menara.

Mengingat belum ada persiapan apapun yang dilakukan untuk melakukan perjalanan, gadis itu segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan beberapa batu permata yang telah dia rombak dengan bantuan wol di atas meja kerjanya.

Di kamarnya, Miku mengemas beberapa hal penting seperti peta dan kompas yang diberikan oleh Kaito kemaren lusa, dia juga menyiapkan satu botol berisi air. Sebagai persiapan terakhir, Miku kembali ke dalam ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil batu permata yang dia tinggalkan tadi kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tas kecil.

Setelah persiapan selesai, Miku bergegas menuju tempat yang dijanjikan, sesuai dengan pernyataan yang tertulis pada surat dari kerajaan mengenai tempat yang harus dia datangi beserta waktu keberangkatan. Dia tiba disana lebih awal.

Desa itu memiliki dua gerbang, gerbang menuju kerajaan yang terletak di bagian timur dan gerbang menuju hutan dan perbukitan di bagian baratnya. Miku menunggu di gerbang barat, cuaca hari itu cukup cerah tetapi keadaan desa tampak lebih sunyi dari biasanya.

Miku masih menunggu di depan gerbang hingga suara ringkikan kuda membuatnya membalikkan badan. Beberapa ksatria dari kerajaan memberi penghormatan untuknya.

Sedikit demi sedikit penduduk desa mulai memadati tempat itu. Beberapa ada yang tersenyum bangga dan beberapa lainnya ada yang meneteskan air mata.

Mereka melontarkan kata-kata penyemangat kepada Miku, matanya menjadi sembab menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari sudut mata. Dia menyeka sedikit butiran air mata yang sempat lolos ke wajah dengan jari kemudian tersenyum hangat.

Seorang ksatria yang Miku kenal sebagai Kiyoteru melangkah dari balik kerumunan dengan langkah teratur. Dia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah tongkat obor berwarna keemasan. Melihat Miku mempertanyakan benda itu, ksatria itu langsung menjelaskan.

"Bawa tongkat obor ini ke puncak menara. Untuk meminta pengampunan." Miku mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Kiyoteru dengan serius. "Ah, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat kepadamu tapi sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan, ya." Ksatria itu tersenyum canggung, Miku tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. itu sangat berarti. Terima kasih." Miku kemudian menghadap penduduk desa. "Terima kasih telah datang kemari, aku akan berusaha untuk kita semua." Serunya dengan lantang.

Terdengar isak tangis dari beberapa penduduk, Miku berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Kami hanya ingin melihatmu pulang." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka, hati Miku jadi semakin getir.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucapnya mencerahkan suasana. Kepalanya menunduk, dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Akhirnya kemaren dia tidak mengunjungi sahabatnya, padahal dia ingin bertemu mereka untuk terakhir kali, dia seharusnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal—Tidak.

Dia seharusnya mengucapkan sampai jumpa seperti yang sering dia lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?" Miku menyeka air matanya kemudian menengadahkan kepala, menatap Kiyoteru dengan senyum sedih.

Dia membalikkan badannya menatap hutan di seberang desa. Kakinya sudah akan melangkah hingga suara yang familiar terdengar dari belakangnya, memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Miku memutar badan, senyuman pemuda bersurai biru membuat warna wajahnya berubah cerah. Di belakang pemuda itu, beberapa sahabatnya menerobos kerumunan kemudian berbaris disamping pemuda bersurai biru yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Miku, ke menara itu…" Pria bersurai biru—Kaito memulai.

"Kami akan pergi bersamamu." Sahabatnya yang lain menyelesaikan kalimat itu dengan kompak. Miku tampak terkejut. Dia melihat tas kecil pada pundak mereka.

"Untuk menyelamatkan dunia kita yang akan mati ini." Rin berseru.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Meiko melanjutkan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Kaito tersenyum hangat kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Tatapan Miku berubah lembut, dia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Senyum yang dia rindukan akhirnya kembali dia lihat, tatapan hangat dan semangat mereka seolah menyulut api semangat dalam dirinya. Menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya, sekali lagi Miku meraihnya dan melangkah bersama mereka memulai perjalanan panjang yang dulu selalu dinantikannya.

.

.

.


	3. Sebuah Pengorbanan

Menyambut uluran tangan teman-temannya, sekali lagi Miku meraihnya dan melangkah bersama mereka memulai perjalanan panjang yang dulu selalu dinantikannya.

.

.

.

-Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI-

Hitoshizuku-P x YamaΔ

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Cerita versi saya sendiri…

.

.

.

Hutan…sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hutan dengan pohon kayu tua berdaun kuning kecoklatan serta tanah gersang dengan sedikit rerumputan hijau.

Miku menatap sekitarnya dengan khawatir.

Berbeda dengan desa yang dia tinggalkan, hutan yang berada jauh dari desanya tampak seperti akan hancur dalam waktu dekat. Dia tidak pernah tahu itu.

Selama ini dia hanya memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri, jauh di dalam desa yang nyaman. Tetapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang terjadi diluarnya.

Menepuk pundak Miku pelan, senyum hangat Len melukiskan senyuman kecil pada wajah Miku. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sementara teman mereka yang lain telah berada jauh di depan mereka.

"Mereka akan selamat. Mereka memilikimu, kami memilikimu." Ucap Len lembut.

Wajah Miku sedikit memerah mendengar kata-kata Len.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir menghadapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Miku menundukkan kepalanya, Len terdiam sejenak.

Dia menatap langit cerah di angkasa kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Miku.." Miku menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh pada Len. Tanpa menatap Miku, Len melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau percaya pada kami, kan?"

"Eh?" Miku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Len sementara Len menatapnya serius.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan percaya pada kami, kan?"

Memegang pundak Miku, tangan Len terasa bergetar di bahu gadis itu. Miku dapat merasakannya, mungkin Len juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama sepertinya.

"Hmm.." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Tanpa perlu berpikir, gadis itu sudah tau jawabannya. "Tentu saja." Dia tidak mungkin meragukan mereka, karena sejak awal dia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada mereka.

Mendengarnya langsung dari Miku membuat Len merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya dia sudah mengatakannya. Sisanya, dia hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada Miku.

Len menghela nafas lega kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Miku. Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir tapi seringai Len menghilangkan perasaan cemasnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, pemuda bersurai biru meneriakkan nama mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka kemudian tertawa.

"Pantas saja aku seperti mendengar sesuatu." Len sengaja menyaringkan suaranya.

Kaito mendengus kesal, dia beranjak menjauh dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ayo kita kembali." Len melangkah terlebih dahulu kemudian berbalik mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku.

Dengan senyum lebar, Miku menyambut uluran tangan Len. Mereka berdua berlari menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang sedang beristirahat.

Kaito masih menatap Len kesal tetapi pemuda bersurai kuning itu segera menghampirinya kemudian mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Kaito, pemuda bersurai biru itu menyeringai sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Len dengan tangan kirinya. Len pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengacak-acak rambut Kaito dengan tangan kanannya.

Meiko tertawa terbahak melihat dua pemuda itu, dia kemudian melirik Gakupo. Pria bersurai ungu itu bergidik ngeri melihat seringai di wajah si ksatria wanita.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mencobanya."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Meiko dengan senyum di wajah. Gakupo menghela nafas lega, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu melingkari lehernya. Menengok ke kanan, dia mendapati ksatria wanita yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba sudah mengaitkan lengan pada lehernya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Gakupo menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya, Luka berusaha memejamkan mata sejenak.

Gumi dan IA yang sejak tadi sedang bercanda hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Sementara Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Memeriksa bungkusan kain berwarna cokelat, Rin dan Mayu tampak kesusahan untuk membukanya.

Miku tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka berdua,

"Perlu bantuan?" Alis Rin melengkung kebawah sementara satu sisi bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tawaran Miku sepertinya sudah terjawab dari ekspresi Rin.

"Begitulah." Mayu menyahut dengan ekspresi serupa. Rin dan Mayu kemudian bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Rin tolong beritahu semuanya." Miku mengepalkan tangan kanan ke udara sementara tangan kiri menepuk otot bisepnya. Melihat Miku membuat Mayu dan Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm.." Rin mengangguk kemudian berdiri menghadap teman-temannya.

"Makan malam akan siap beberapa menit lagi." Serunya dari jauh diikuti dengan sorakan. Luka dan Meiko kemudian menghampiri mereka untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa ranting untuk menyalakan api unggun, mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran. Meiko dan Luka mengambil beberapa potong roti dari bungkusan kain yang mereka bawa kemudian menyerahkannya pada Miku, Mayu dan Rin untuk dibagikan kemudian mereka ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

Roti yang dibawa oleh Mayu dan IA memang tidak lagi hangat seperti saat Miku membelinya kemarin lusa tetapi memakannya bersama teman-teman yang dicintainya membuatnya menikmati setiap rasa dan kehangatan yang tercipta.

Mereka sedang asik bercanda saat Len tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher Miku, dia segera berseru.

"Miku..apa itu?" Menunjuk kalung itu, Miku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Len kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah benar juga, aku lupa memberikan ini pada kalian." Dengan tampang kebingungan, mereka melihat Miku mencari sesuatu dalam tas kecil miliknya yang diletakkan tak jauh dari situ.

Menjawab rasa penasaran mereka, Miku menyodorkan beberapa kalung yang dibuatnya menggunakan batu permata merah dan wol yang dia temukan di meja kerjanya.

Dia memberikan satu pada Len, tampak ekspresi puas di wajah Len.

"Waah kerenn." Meiko kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Miku. Tak lama kemudian, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu kalung dari tangan Miku dan Miku tentu saja menyerahkannya dengan senang hati.

Mengagumi warna merah yang memancar dari batu itu, mereka langsung memakainya di tempat yang berbeda.

Len dan Rin memasangnya di pakaian mereka, Meiko mengunakannya untuk mengikat rambut, Gakupo melilitkannya di kepala, Luka mengikatnya di pinggang, Gumi melepaskan wol pada batu itu kemudian memasang batu itu pada kalung di lehernya, Kaito melilitkan talinya di pergelangan tangan sementara IA dan Mayu melilitkannya di pergelangan kaki.

"Sekarang tidak bisa disebut kalung lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kaito mengamati teman-temannya kemudian melemparkan senyuman pada Miku.

"Kami punya style sendiri." Sahut Gumi sambil memegang batu yang diberikan Miku.

"Tapi warnanya sangat bagus, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dimanapun. Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Meiko baru selesai membantu Rin memasangkan batu itu pada pakaiannya, kemudian dia menatap Miku dengan penasaran.

"Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah spesial dari Tuhan." Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang. Senyuman mereka mengembang mendengar kata-kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu ini adalah batu persahabatan dari Tuhan." Len mendeklarasikan sambil berdiri mengundang gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

Matahari sudah lama terbenam, lolongan panjang terdengar jauh di tengah kegelapan. Walau api unggun tidak dapat sepenuhnya mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk, setidaknya mereka dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan.

Luka dan Gakupo menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada pohon. Rin sudah lama tertidur di pangkuan Luka sementara IA tampak beristirahat disampingnya. Miku menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Luka dan perlahan terlelap.

Meiko duduk di dekat api unggun menghangatkan diri, Kaito berdiri di sampingnya. Mayu tampak mondar mandir membawa beberapa potong roti, tampaknya Len dan Gumi tidak akan berhenti makan dalam waktu dekat.

"Hei jangan makan terlalu banyak." Seru Gakupo tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh~ Kak Gaku, biarkan kami menikmatinya selagi masih bisa." Sahut Gumi kemudian menggigit roti yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi jangan dihabiskan. Kita masih memerlukannya untuk nanti." Seru Gakupo lagi.

Gumi dan Len tidak menyahut, mereka masih sibuk melahap makanan mereka.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan purnama di puncak langit bersinar terang menggantikan api unggun yang sudah mulai redup.

Tidak lama setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, Gumi dan Len tidur bersebelahan di samping Gakupo sementara Mayu bersandar pada bahu kakaknya.

Di dekat api unggun, Kaito duduk sendirian tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Gakupo pun tak jauh beda.

"Agak mengganggu, kan? Perasaan ini." Kaito menatap pria bersurai ungu yang sedang memandang langit kosong tanpa bintang dengan ekspresi kosong,

"Sedikit." Terdapat raut kesedihan di wajah Kaito.

"Sementara ini, bisakah kau mengabaikannya? Perasaan itu. Perjalanan kita tinggal sedikit lagi." Kaito memandangi langit, menyahut dalam diam berharap takdir memihak mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalaan saat fajar dan sudah keluar dari hutan sebelum tengah hari, berjalan di sepanjang bebatuan dan tanah yang gersang hingga mereka tiba di kaki bukit.

Miku menatap bukit terjal di atas sana dengan tatapan khawatir.

Len menepuk pundak Miku, membuatnya menoleh. Pria pirang itu memberikan senyum yang menenangkan,

"Dapatkan kemenangan, lakukan yang terbaik." Serunya menyemangati.

Meiko kemudian memegang kedua tangan Miku.

"Kau hanya perlu meraih tangan kami dan percaya pada kami." Seru Meiko sambil mengusap tangan Miku.

"Maka tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." IA menyahut diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Miku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Menara itu ada di puncak bukit terjal ini." Gakupo mengingatkan. Mereka memandang puncak bukit.

Melihat Rin gemetar, Len menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Rin menoleh pada Len.

"Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu." Bisik Len, Rin mengangguk kemudian menyeka air matanya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya!" Seru Gumi lantang.

"Mulailah dengan berpijak pada batu di sebelah sana" Seru Kaito mengarahkan. Mereka menurut, berpijak pada batu paling rendah untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Gumi bergerak sangat cepat hingga tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mencapai puncak bukit terjal itu. Dia menatap teman-temannya dan berteriak dari atas.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya, Luka menyambutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menaiki batu dihadapannya.

"Disini baik-baik saja." Sahut Kaito setelah berhasil mencapai tempat yang sama dengan Gumi. Gumi mengangguk kemudian memeriksa yang lainnya.

Mayu membantu Miku mendaki ke tempatnya berpijak. Meiko menepuk-nepuk pundak IA yang tampak kewalahan. Sementara Gakupo memandu si kembar Kagamine mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk dipijak.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, IA terbaring di tanah mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah." Canda Meiko, IA menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak suka memanjat tebing."

Mayu menghampiri Meiko dan IA membawakan botol air untuk mereka, IA segera mengambilnya dari tangan Mayu dan meminum beberapa teguk.

"Terima kasih." Meiko membelai rambut Mayu, senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Mayu." IA menyeringai seraya menyerahkan botol berisi air itu pada Meiko.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?" Tanya Meiko setelah menenggak beberapa kali.

Mayu mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-temannya, Meiko mengikuti arah pandang Mayu.

Di depan mereka, sebuah menara berdiri dengan tegak menjulang ke langit. IA menatapnya takjub, Meiko membelalakan matanya.

Miku berdiri dihadapan mereka semua tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menara itu. Kaito dan Gakupo bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum puas.

Gumi menyeringai lebar. Sementara Rin dan Len menatapnya dengan kagum.

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Miku, gadis itu membalikkan badannya sambil berseru.

"Saatnya mengambil 'blessing' itu." Satu persatu teman-temannya tersenyum lebar. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu menara.

.

.

.

Dinding, lantai, serta langit-langit menara itu terbuat dari batu, Miku memeriksa isi menara sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah memasukinya. Setelah memasuki menara, pintu masuk akan tertutup dengan sendirinya, sebuah ruangan lebar dengan dua buah pintu menanti mereka di dalamnya. Pintu pertama adalah tempat diletakkannya 'blessing' sedangkan pintu kedua adalah jalan menuju lantai berikutnya.

Untuk dapat membuka pintu kedua, maka sang 'Messiah' harus mengambil 'blessing' di pintu pertama.

Miku berdiri di depan pintu pertama, menarik nafas panjang saat pintu batu itu terbuka perlahan menampakan sebuah 'blessing' dengan cahaya putih biru yang mengelilinginya.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, Miku berjalan mendekati 'blessing' pertama yaitu 'Blooming Wave' yang terletak di atas meja batu. Miku mengulurkan tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seiring menipisnya jarak antara tangannya dengan 'blessing' itu. Tapi…

Tanpa diduga, seorang pemuda meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan gadis itu, memegang tangannya erat. Kemudian pemuda itu—Kaito menatap Miku. Gadis itu membelalakan mata saat pemuda itu mengatakan,

"Kita berbagi kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit" Dengan senyum licik di wajah, Kaito mendorong Miku keluar dari ruangan.

Suara tawanya menggema bersamaan dengan suara benturan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Miku terpaku sambil memandangi pintu yang tertutup. Sang 'Messiah' yang seharusnya mengambil 'blessing' itu didorong keluar dan 'blessing' pertama telah dicuri oleh temannya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari, teman-teman yang berdiri di belakangnya mengubah ekspresi mereka. Senyum hangat yang selalu mereka tunjukkan berubah menjadi seringai licik dan tatapan mereka berubah menjadi kebencian.

Mereka saling memandang dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat seolah mereka adalah musuh yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

.

.

Di sisi lain ruangan, pintu kedua telah terbuka menampakkan sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas.

Miku masih merasa tertekan atas kejadian tadi, dia berjalan perlahan menuju puncak tangga diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Saat mencapai puncak tangga, pintu menuju 'blessing' kedua yaitu 'Fire Banquet' terbuka menampakkan sebuah 'blessing' dengan nyala kemerahan seperti api.

Miku menghampiri ruangan itu dengan ragu-ragu, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki bergerak cepat. Lalu dia melihat salah satu temannya, si ksatria wanita bermata merah berlari melewatinya, melemparkan dirinya ke dalam ruangan kemudian menodongkan mata pedang ke arahnya.

Ketakutan menjalari tubuh Miku, gadis itu menatap si ksatria dengan ketakutan saat si ksatria melemparkan tatapan ganasnya. Miku melangkah mundur, pintu itu kemudian menutup bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu menuju lantai atas.

" _Hmm..kau sudah menantikan ini, kan."_

" _Kalau begitu pergilah. Mungkin mereka juga akan senang mendengarnya."_

Miku teringat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Meiko. Kata-kata itu begitu menenangkan, dia merasa sangat senang saat Meiko memberinya semangat. Tapi kenapa….

" _Kau hanya perlu meraih tangan kami dan percaya pada kami."_

Apakah ini arti dari senyum aneh yang mereka tunjukan saat dia pertama kali memberitahu mereka mengenai dirinya yang terpilih sebagai 'Messiah'?

Miku mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk. Dia segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya. Di belakangnya, dia mendengar derap langkah kaki melangkah dengan cepat.

Saat dia mendekati pintu menuju 'blessing' selanjutnya, seorang gadis bersurai pirang terang melangkah melewatinya.

"Tidak! Mayu!" Miku memegang tangan Mayu, menghentikannya melangkah lebih jauh. Tapi tanpa dia duga, sang kakak-IA menepuk kepala adiknya saat melangkah melewatinya memasuki ruangan berisi 'Grace of the Sunlight' dengan cahaya kuning cerah.

Seolah baru saja memenangkan perlombaan, IA tersenyum puas sebelum pintu dihadapannya tertutup.

Miku terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka IA akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

" _Miku! Kau harus berhasil!"_

Suara lembut IA kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, dia memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

….Kenapa IA? Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu.

Dia tak henti-hentinya menyerukan itu dalam kepalanya, dia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya.

Pintu menuju lantai selanjutnya telah terbuka, Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Menepis tangan Miku dari tangannya, sang adik segera berlari dengan frustasi menuju lantai atas. Miku segera mengerjarnya.

Dia melihat pintu menuju 'blessing' berikutnya telah terbuka, menampakkan ''Peaceful Darkness' dengan cahaya ungu putih yang mengelilinginya. Langkah Miku semakin cepat, tapi dia masih terlalu lambat. Mayu sudah berada di dalam ruangan, berjalan menuju 'blessing' dihadapannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Saat Miku sudah berada cukup dekat dengan ruangan itu, pintu telah tertutup.

"Akulah yang seharusnya mendapatkannya. Akulah yang terpilih." Miku terpaku, menatap pintu itu tak percaya. Dia berseru dengan frustasi kemudian membalikkan badannya, terkejut melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu." Teman-temannya berlari mendahuluinya, menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya.

Miku berlari dengan cepat, berusaha menghalau siapapun yang berusaha mencuri 'blessing' selanjutnya.

…Ada apa ini? Apakah kerakusan dapat mengubah seseorang?

Dia berseru dalam hati. Nafasnya memburu sementara jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat sosok bersurai ungu berlari mendekati pintu.

"Jangaannn! Jangan lakukan itu!" Miku berteriak dari jauh.

Pintu yang berada jauh di depannya perlahan terbuka menampakkan 'blessing' dengan sinar berwarna jingga disekelilingnya. Si pendeta bersurai ungu segera memasuki ruangan 'Trembling Ground' sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya memanjatkan doa.

"Semoga Tuhan akan memberi jalan, ampunan, juga memberi bantuan agar dapat keluar dari pedihnya rasa penghianatan." kemudian tertawa licik sebelum pintu tertutup.

Miku terpaku, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang tertutup.

" _Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus."_

Miku masih dapat mengingat senyum lebar di wajah Gakupo saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

" _Yang aku tau, tempat itu penuh dengan penderitaan. Hanya orang terpilih dan rekannya yang dapat pergi kesana."_

Rekannya? Apa sejak awal Gakupo memang berencana untuk mengambil 'blessing' itu?

Penuh penderitaan…

Miku merasakan emosinya meluap.

.

.

.

Pintu menuju lantai selanjutnya terbuka, Miku berjalan perlahan. Dia melirik ke kanan, mendapati Gumi berjalan di sampingnya sambil terus menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebak. Dia ingin melihat Gumi yang biasanya, dia ingin melihat Gumi yang ceria. Tapi gadis bersurai hijau itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Langkah Miku menjadi semakin cepat saat melihat pintu berisi 'blessing' selanjutnya terbuka, menampakkan 'Rumble of Thunder' dengan cahaya putih hijau mengelilinginya.

Gumi sang penyair mulai bersenandung sambil memejamkan mata,

"Siang dan malam dalam renungan

Mentari dan rembulan senantiasa bergandengan

Saat kebersamaan menjadi kenangan

Melepas persahabatan menjadi pengorbanan…"

Langkah Miku terhenti mendengar syair yang disenandungkan Gumi. Miku menoleh ke arah Gumi, sementara gadis penyair itu membuka matanya perlahan kemudian berjalan melewati Miku.

"…dalam sebuah pengkhianatan."

.

.

Gumi menyelesaikan syairnya dengan sengiran licik di wajah. Miku baru menyadari sosok Gumi telah berada di dalam ruangan itu, dia mulai berlari menuju pintu, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat.

" _Wahh hebat, Miku-chan hebat. Kau akan menjadi penyelamat_ _dunia."_

Wajah ceria Gumi yang selalu dilihatnya kini berubah menjadi sengiran licik yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kemana perginya teman-temanku..apa semuanya menentangku?" Miku bergumam, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Mereka mencuri semua 'blessing' itu satu persatu, berlomba mendapatkannya secepat mungkin.

Menghilangkan cinta yang sudah melewati batas.

Manaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya. Pintu berisi 'blessing' berwarna hijau dikelilingi cahaya putih telah terbuka. Miku masih merasa frustasi setelah Gumi mencuri 'blessing' sebelumnya. Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, sang penari segera memasuki ruangan 'Rondo of Whirlwind' dengan tariannya.

Miku mendengar suara hentakan kaki sang penari saat langkahnya terdengar menjauh dari sisinya. Dia melihat Luka berputar beberapa kali setelah berada di dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Miku terpaku, juga merasa tertekan.

Luka?

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dadanya terasa sakit, nafasnya terasa sesak.

Dia terus bergumam hingga suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkannya. Dia melirik ke arah Rin dan Len yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rin menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan tubuh gemetar, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Len tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Kini hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, Miku tidak ingin Rin dan Len melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak bisa lagi menanggung rasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihat teman yang dia percaya berbalik menentangnya. Padahal mereka awalnya sangat mendukungnya.

Miku kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya.

" _Kau tidak perlu takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja, bahkan semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Pikirkanlah itu, Miku. Kau akan menyelamatkan dunia, kau akan menyelamatkan semua orang. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

Air mata menetes di sudut mata gadis bersurai _teal_ itu.

" _Hanya, jangan berhenti percaya. Jika kau dalam masalah, kami akan membantumu. Kami selalu melakukannya, benarkan?"_

…Jangan. Jangan kau juga… Luka-nee…

Hatinya terasa sakit. Luka sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi Miku, dia selalu merawat Miku dan menaruh perhatian padanya. Luka tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Luka… adalah kakak yang sangat berharga baginya.

Miku menyeka air matanya.

Tatapannya berubah kosong. Semangat yang tinggi serta keceriaan di wajahnya kini telah lenyap, menyisakan kekosongan di hatinya.

Miku terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya dengan langkah yang berat, pintu menuju 'Garden of Silver Snow' telah terbuka. Miku melangkah mendekati ruangan itu tetapi Len segera memegang pundaknya, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Miku…aku…" Len sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya langsung terhenti saat dia merasakan dorongan pada pundaknya. Kakak kembar Len—Rin mendorong Len menjauhi ruangan kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tidak! Rin!." Len mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan Rin tapi terlambat. Miku menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, pupilnya membesar menatap Rin tak percaya.

Dengan 'blessing' yang dikelilingi cahaya putih biru di hadapannya, Rin membalikkan badan dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang menetes di sudut mata, kemudian senyuman itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekali lagi, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, ketakutan menjalar di tubuhnya.

" _Miku… kau hebat!"_

" _Kau... adalah seorang Messiah…."_

Tangan Miku gemetar.

Tidak.

Rin tidak pernah tersenyum licik seperti itu. Rin adalah gadis yang sangat baik, dia tidak boleh melakukan itu.

Miku merasa putus asa tetapi masih ada sedikit dorongan di dalam dirinya yang memintanya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

Melihat pintu menuju lantai atas terbuka, Miku memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah.

Mencapai 'blessing' yang terakhir, Miku berjalan perlahan bersama Len di sisinya. Pintu terbuka menampakkan 'Fetal Movement of Magma' dengan cahaya putih dan merah mengelilinginya.

Miku mendekati ruangan itu, tetapi Len menahannya. Dia memegang kedua pundak Miku dan menatapnya serius.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan akan mempercayai kami apapun yang terjadi." Miku tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Len, matanya mulai berair.

"Tapi mereka—"

"Apa kau percaya pada kami, Miku? Apa kau percaya padaku?!" Len mengguncang tubuh Miku, Miku memandang mata azure Len kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah. Karena aku juga percaya padamu-kami percaya padamu...kami tidak akan berhenti percaya." Senyum hangat kembali di wajah Len, Miku merasa sedikit senang tapi,

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengambilnya." Len memasuki ruangan itu kemudian membalikan badannya dan tersenyum dengan bangga.

Miku membelalak kaget saat melihat Len sudah berada di dalam ruangan, dia tertipu oleh kata-kata Len. Dia melihat mulut Len membuka mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pintu tertutup, tetapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Alis miku melengkung ke bawah sementara dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

…Padahal selama ini dia sudah memendam perasaannya untuk pemuda itu. Padahal dia benar-benar percaya pada pemuda itu. Padahal dia merasa senang saat pemuda itu memintanya untuk percaya. Padahal…

"Aku menyukaimu…" Miku sempat menggumamkan kata-kata itu sebelum pintu tertutup. Entah Len dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi, dia ingin setidaknya Len mengetahui perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Dia ingin Len bertahan di sisinya. Dia tidak ingin Len mengkhianatinya, jangan dia.

Miku terduduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Air mata langsung membanjiri wajahnya, dia berteriak.

Teman-temannya telah berkhianat, semua 'blessing' telah dicuri.

…Apa sebenarnya mereka sengaja menawarkan diri menemaninya dalam perjalanan agar mereka bisa mengambil semua 'blessing' itu..

…Apa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan, kehangatan yang diberikan teman-temannya dalam perjalanan saat itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka agar dia mempercayai mereka..

Pintu menuju puncak menara telah terbuka.

Miku berdiri dengan perasaan hampa, memegang tongkat obor tanpa api dengan erat di tangan kanannya kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju altar.

"Selamat datang wahai 'Messiah' terhormat" Sosok siluet menyambut Miku dari atas altar. Pupil Miku membesar menatap sosok itu.

"Aku adalah perantara yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyambutmu." Serunya lagi seolah dapat membaca pikiran Miku.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengambil satu 'blessing' pun." Berjalan mendekati Miku, sosok itu menunjuk ke tengah altar. Mengelilingi tumpuan batu, sembilan patung tersusun dalam lingkaran, memegang lilin merah yang tidak menyala di tangan mereka.

Miku tersenyum pahit. Sang perantara tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukanlah blessing, semua itu adalah hukuman Tuhan." Miku tersentak.

"Blooming Wave, tenggelam dalam lautan yang ganas. Fire Banquet, menari di dalam api neraka. Grace of the Sunlight, jatuh bertumpu lutut tak berdaya karena rasa haus yang tiada ampun. Peacefull Darkness, terjebak dalam kegelapan hingga kehilangan akal. Trembling Ground, ditelan bumi…"

Miku jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya, matanya menatap sang perantara dengan tatapan kosong, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti mendengar kenyataan yang telah dihadapi teman-temannya.

" _Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu."_

"Rumble of Thunder, disambar oleh petir penghakiman. Rondo of Whirlwind, dicabik-cabik oleh topan. Garden of silver snow, membeku sampai ke tulang, sampai ke jiwa. Fetal Movement of Magma, merangkak melewati api."

" _Kami tidak akan berhenti percaya."_

 _"Dalam sakit dan sehat, kita berbagi kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit"_

Menjadi selogan yang mereka pegang sejak pertama mereka bertemu hingga saat terakhir mereka berpisah.

Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa teman-temannya mengambil semua 'blessing' itu. Mereka tidak ingin Miku menerima hukuman itu sendirian, mereka tidak ingin membiarkan Miku menderita sendirian. Karena itulah mereka melemparkan diri mereka sendiri, mengorbankan kehidupan mereka dan lebih memilih menerima penyiksaan yang menanti mereka di balik pintu itu.

Mereka semua sudah mengetahui arti dari 'blessing' itu, tetapi kenapa...

...mereka tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh itu.

Miku merasa bersalah. Dia sudah berprasangka buruk dan menghilangkan kepercayaan pada teman-temannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Miku kemudian berdiri. Melanjutkan estafet itu setelah menyaksikan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang tak berdosa. Pengorbanan ini akan terus terulang tetapi mereka telah menghentikan pengulangan itu.

.

.

Memegang erat tongkat obor yang telah dia menangkan dengan bantuan teman-temannya, Miku menundukkan kepala.

Air matanya masih tak berhenti menetes. Lilin merah yang berada di tangan sembilan patung telah menyala kemudian meleleh. Lelehannya yang berwarna merah mengalir hingga ke tengah altar, menyalakan api kehidupan yang selama ini ingin diraihnya.

Miku menengadahkan kepala...

Seolah mendengar lonceng permulaan dibunyikan untuk menyerukan kemenangan, sosok perantara itu menghilang setelah mengatakan beberapa hal terakhir pada sang 'Messiah'.

Sang 'Messiah' yang telah menerima kehendak Tuhan diam-diam tersenyum sendiri.

Dia telah menciptakan Sembilan penderitaan.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas altar, memunculkan secercah cahaya yang kemudian tersebar ke angkasa. Langit yang tampak kelam mulai mendapatkan kembali cahayanya.

Cahaya matahari bersinar terang, awan kelabu telah hilang, tidak ada lagi daratan yang gersang dan hutan tua dengan daun cokelat kuning telah berubah menjadi pepohonan hijau rindang. Dunia telah kembali tenang sehingga tidak perlu lagi ada pengorbanan.

Mereka telah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, walau begitu mereka tidak berada disana bersamanya untuk melihat dunia yang mereka selamatkan. Dan Miku, entah bagaimana harus berusaha melanjutkan hidup sendirian tanpa kehadiran teman-temannya yang berharga.

Dia akan berusaha.

Demi teman-temannya yang telah berkorban untuknya.

.

.

.


End file.
